Isabella
by Kat4life
Summary: Chapter 17- Isabella finds John. and someone is killed. well read
1. The Flowers

This is my first story so don't be harsh on me if its bad ok Well hope  
you like it.  
Caitlin,  
  
Robin was on his way to the flower shop to get some flowers for Starfire birthday. When he was inside he saw a beautiful bouquet of reddish-pinkish roses for $12.00. So he bought them. When he gave them to Starfire she blushed.  
  
Starfire Oh Robin there beautiful thanks so much. I went over to the cabinet to get a vase for the roses. I put them on the table. They only lasted a week except for one. I started to wonder why. So one day BeastBoy was sleeping in his dog form but there was a big boom in the kitchen. Once again Starfire was trying to cook a soufflé.  
  
BeastBoy I was suddenly woke up by a loud boom. I was so startled that I banged into the kitchen table and the flower vase fell and a beautiful girl grew out of the flower vase. Every one ran into the kitchen staring at the young girl. She said Thank you for rescuing me from my prison. An evil witch trapped me in it along time ago because she was jealous of my beauty. My name is Isabella and I will be happy to help you in any way I can to thank you for saving me. Robin stepped up and said there was something you can do.  
  
Robin There is something you can do for us. What is it I'll do it anything said Isabella. Well can you join us in the Teen Titians group? Isabella said sure. Good Raven can you come and see what Isabella's power is. 


	2. To the store

Raven brought Isabella out to the roof. She told her to Seat down and concentrates.  
  
Raven "Isabella seat down and concentrate really hard and don't move so I can find out what your powers are. IT was a long 30 minutes but she found out what her powers were they were levitating, laser beams, and a very faint ability to read minds. After Raven said a spell to make the powers come out. She told the gang.  
  
Cyborg " Wow Isabella you've got cool powers he said." Then I went to the TV to play games with beastboy.  
  
Starfire  
Hey Isabella want to go shopping for your costume and cloths. So they went to the Costume Shop. When they got there Isabella found something really nice it was a blue mini skirt and a tang top the same color. Then they went down the street to Rave she picked out 3 flair pants one black, another white and another jean. Then for the tops she picked out a blue top with long slitted sleeves, a black tang top and a red tube top. Then she picked out a pair of shorts that say angle in the back and a blue top. Then she got a white dress with a gold belt. Then they went back to the T tower and Isabella sorted her room.  
  
Isabella I was in my room when the green man knocked on my door to help me move in. My room was a baby blue color with baby blue drapes and white carpet. My bed was a king with baby blue covers(her favorite color is baby blue). When green man left(Beastboy) Robin came in he had a welcome present for me I opened it and it was a diary he said to write my days adventures and thoughts in it. "Thank Robin I said". Then he left I opened it and started to write  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today I joined the Teen Titans Group. I think the green Man looks a little cute I don't know why I guess cause he is different then every one else. Well that's it diary well that's all I have to write.  
  
At that moment Starfire knocked on my door. I opened it she said it was dinner time so I hid my diary under my bed and hurried to the kitchen. Beastboy cooked dinner it was different tofu and vegetables. He said that he was a vegetarian an none meat eater. 


	3. Diary entree

Well thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas for the story plz tell me thanks  
  
Diary Entrée  
  
Dear Diary,  
It was only 8:15 when I woke up the next morning. Everyone else was already up. I saw Beastboy and Cyborg play what they call a "Play Station". So I sat down next to them and watched them play. Beastboy lost so he asked me if I wanted to play I said no. Well the truth is I didn't know how to play the game yet. Then Robin came running into the room saying we are needed at the Bank Of Americas because it was being robbed. I was very excited so I ran to get my costume on and we ran/flew are way over to the bank I didn't do anything well because I still need training on how to use my powers. When the fight was over we went to a pizza place near by to celebrate the victory. It was good to tell you the truth I never had pizza before but I didn't say that because it would be humiliating if I said that. Well that's all for today's entrée bye  
  
Isabella  
I just got done with my diary when there was a knock at the door it was Raven she came to tell me to meet her on the roof in 5 minutes so they came practice her powers. It was a long 1-hour but I finally got my powers down. After that I was on my way to take a shower when I passed Beastboy so I wanted to figure out if I can find out what he is thinking so I tried. He was thinking about me Isabella. So I hurried to take a shower than I went to my room to get dressed. Then I heard a loud noise out side I went to my window to see what it was and the sight gave me a horrible flash back  
  
FLASH BACK  
You shall pay for your beautiful looks Isabella, says the evil witch. You shall be trapped in a beautiful rose until true love finds it's way again. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (laughs the evil witch) FLASH BACK ENDS  
  
Beastboy  
Beastboy was thinking to himself about when Isabella passed by. Did she just read my mind or something because she was straight at me I felt it or something. I was on my way to the TV to play videogames when I passed Isabella's room. I saw Isabella fainting with sweat dripping down her face she looked as if she just saw a ghost. She was inches away from her head being banged against the floor so I ran after her and caught her. I placed her on her bed and then I turned into a dog and sat right next to her bed and fell asleep watching her.  
  
Isabella  
I woke up after I had the flashback to find a dog (BB) sleeping next to my bed. So I woke him up by petting his ear. I asked him what had happened He said that I had fainted and he placed me on my bed I thanked him for what he did then he left to get me some water. While he was gone I was thinking of telling him of what my flashback was. But I don't what to scare him anymore so no I wont. I fixed my self up in front of the mirror And went to find everybody. Beast boy said they all went shopping because it was almost Christmas. I asked him why he didn't go he said he stayed to watch after me. So I sat down and watched a movie called "what a girl what's" with beastboy. HE spent the whole movie watching me and not the movie so in the middle I looked at him I felt like I couldn't tear my eyes off him. Each second went by as are faces got closer and closer until we kissed. I felt as if my heart was going to pop right out of me. You want more well review, review, review. 


	4. Broken Hearts

Thanks for the pointer I am the reader but as I said this is my first but I'll try better "sniff" "sniff". .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Isabella  
I was in my room thinking about the kiss. "Ohh my god why did I do that" said Isabella. She went under her bed to get her diary to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Why did I do that (slaps her book on her head)? Now every thing is so weird now between BB and me. I'm so stupid now he won't even talk to me. Man well I've locked myself in my room. Everyone thinks I'm sick except Raven she's been weird lately well I'm going to go shopping for presents.  
  
She was on her way out the door when Starfire came running up to her. "Hey whats wrong you've been acting weird" said Starfire. "Oh, nothing i'm gust a little confused" I said. I'm on my way out the store to get presents for Christmas. "k" said Starfire. She went to the store she ended up buying videogames for CY and BB, pink boots for Star, Gothic music for Raven and a book for Robin. She went home and ran to her room and wrapped the presents when BB knocked on her door. She let him in they talked for an hour about the kiss they agreed on to not talk or think about it again. Isabella could tell he was heart broken. So after he left she went up to the roof to get her mind strait when Robin came running to her and said the H.I.V.E is coming I picked them up on the moderner. She quickly went down to the gang to find they were already fighting them so she quickly shot a laser beam at Jinks who was taken by surprised by returned the attack Jinks finally shot her in the waist with her powers. When beastboy saw this he went to help her but Gizmo wouldn't let him. So Jinks was about to finish her when Robin hit her with one of his disks. "One down two to go" said Raven. Gizmo was shocked by what she said he stopped fighting beast boy so Beast boy took the shot and knocked him down, last was Mammoth Cy, Raven and Robin were taking care of him so Beast boy ran to Isabella to take care of her he told Raven to heal her he will take her place so he did and together they defended the H.I.V.E.s. Raven quickly healed Isabella then took her to her bed where she lye there all night. When she woke up everyone was in her room looking over her she screamed when she saw them. They all backed away then she went to the kitchen for some grub. When she saw the presents she ran back into her room for their presents. Everyone liked there presents a lot. She liked her presents too. But she liked her present from BB the best because it was a kitten. Everyone was shocked at him because he was usually the kitten but not any more I guess. She thanked everyone for the presents.  
Well that's it review, review, review. Until next time BYE 


	5. The Guard Dog

Thanks 4 all the reviews. It makes me feel loved .  
$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$  
  
Isabella  
I was in my room writing my interests in my diary when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it? I said" "Robin" the voice replied. It was very weird because he didn't sound like Robin so I said, "Go away". But he didn't so I opened the door to find the witch who had trapped me. I screamed and shut the door I ran to my window and leaped out of it and almost ran into a really handsome guy." Oh my good I'm so sorry" I said. "Its ok" he replied. So I ran off but he followed me. I turned left he turned left; I turned right he turned right. I went into a store he went into the same store. He finally caught up with me and said, "You dropped this when we bumped into each other back there". "Thanks" I said. "So what's your name?" he said. "OH, Isabella you?" I questioned. " Chris he replied." " K, Chris I have to go." I said" OH well will I every see you again he said. I don't know maybe I said. "Well goodbye Isabella" he said. So I ran back to the big T Tower. I ran up prepared for anything that I say the witch was gone I went to Starfires room she was bounded I untied her as all the others. "Who was that person?" they all asked. "That was the witch that trapped me in the rose" I said. They all gasped. I just went into my room to listen to music and get my mind of it. I feel asleep soon after. I had a nightmare about the witch I was screaming and turning thru out the night or so Robin who was at my bedpost when I woke up in the morning told me. I was sweaty so I went to take a shower. After the witch being spotted every one is so overprotected. It's nice with all the attention but please way too much for only one person. But BB is being the most overprotected he sleeps in my room as a watchdog although he scares my kitty Ruffles. Well the good news is I've been training a lot with Raven and Robin.( Well I have to get practicing.  
  
Beast Boy  
Man ever since that witch tried to get Isabella my feelings get stronger each and every day. I cant help it so I went tru her diary and found out she meet this weird charater named Chris so I am very suspicious. As you can tell.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well wanna see what happens next Review and find out. 


	6. Movie Time

Thanks you guys 4 waiting. I was on Vacation this weekend.  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
Beast boy on the couch playing Vice City. Isabella walks in and asks can I play. "Sure he says" So he restarts the game. Then Starfire whispers something to Robin. Isabella uses her mind power to read what she said. "Isabella's been with us for a whole year we should do something for her she said" Then she walked out of the room.  
  
" I'm going for a walk want to come, said Isabella". " Sure, said Beast boy". They walked to the movie theater and saw Freddy vs. Jason. I could have sworn I heard beast boy scream a few times but I was to busy covering my head and leaning against BB in fear. After the movie we went to get pizza. Of course BB at the whole pizza except for the 2 pizzas I ate.  
  
When we got back to the T tower the place looked empty. I went in and every one shouted, "SURPRISE". I scream because I thought it might be Jason or Freddy thank god it wasn't. We had cake and their friends came over it was fun after it was over I went to the front of the tower and sat in a tree when I saw a blond go by I said HI. "Oh my you scared me, she said". "My name is Amy, she said" "I'm Isabella, want to come in, I said" "Sure" she said. A week later they became best friends visiting all the time sleeping over and all that friend stuff. When Beast Boy meet her he said "So were you live" "Just around the corner" she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Hope you like it if you have any ideas please tell me. Well that's it REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW  
Your Writer,  
Kat4life 


	7. The fight

Thanks 4 the reviews. And Katie is now Amy sorry head was somewhere else. Well here we go. UM UM UM UM what happens next oh ya.....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
As Amy and I (Isabella) were coming home we say that scaring Chris guy but we talked a little then I made some lame excuse to get away from him. When we got home everyone was gone. So Isabella went to the fridge to get some food. There was a note on the fridge it said..  
If you want your friends back come to the park and fight me Isabella. Come at noon not a second late or your friends will be killed and feed to the tigers.  
  
The Witch.  
"Oh my god Amy what do I do, I said." "Duh go to the park to save the teen titans Amy said." The next day around 11:30 Amy and Isabella went to the Park to find the witch to get her friends back. But when she got there she couldn't find the witch anywhere. But when the clock stroke 12:00 she magically appeared. "Well, well you decided to come Isabella, said the witch" "Ya to beat your butt and get my friends back, said Isabella"  
Then Isabella gave a laser beam to the witch and stroke her down. Isabella didn't need a second chance she ran and kicked the witch in the stomach and punched her in the nose giving her a bloody nose. The witch soon recovered and casted a spell that sent Isabella to the other side of the Park. Amy ran to the witch grabbed her hair and yanked on it. AHHH screamed the witch. " You bitch why you will pay for that mistake, screamed the witch" Then she turned her into a frog. "Oh my god Amy are are you ok, said Isabella. Isabella got up from her knees and threw a couple more laser beams at the witch it only got her down from a second. Then out of nowhere a knife appeared. On the knife said hit the big toe of the witch's foot to defeat her and reverse all her spells. Isabella charged to the witch and sliced her big toe and blood came streaming out. Then the witch disappeared along with her all the spells she casted. Then she saw all her friends standing next to her.  
"What happened? Asked everyone in unison.  
  
Well that's it hope you liked the chapter. Well Review review review Shouted Caitlin running out of the room. Uff oww that hurt Caitlin said after she banged into the door. Opps forgot to open the door. 


	8. Valentines Day

Hey Teen Titan Fans. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been really busy. Well on with the story and thanks for all the reviews. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Isabella was in her room writing an entry when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door to open it and there was Beast boy. "Hey come on and eat were having tofu pancakes" he said. "Ewwww" Isabella said under her breath. Then followed beast boy out of the room. Everyone was already at the table waiting for her except Cyborg. Who was eating cereal. When Isabella sat down she started to eat. When they finished Beast boy and Cyborg started playing a videogame. While Raven and Isabella went outside to talk. "Hey do you know today is Valentines Day?" asked Isabella. "Yea, but I don't really celebrate it," Raven said. "Why don't you have anyone you want to celebrate it with?" asked Isabella. "No, I never celebrated it since that horrible day a few years ago," Raven said. " Why? What happened?" Isabella asked." Flashback "Happy Valentines Day Raven," said Andrew. Andrew was waiting for Raven outside her house with roses and candy. "Oh Andrew you didn't have to," said Raven. "Yes I did," he said. Then they hopped on to his motorcycle and drove off to the park for a romantic picnic. Flashback Ended  
  
"Then he ran off with another girl after the picnic, Raven said. Still trying to hide her emotions. Mean while in the T.V room.  
Cyborg had just bet Beast boy in another game. " I was thinking maybe I should get Isabella something for Valentines Day" said BB. "Why do you like her or something?" asked Cyborg. "NO, well see I don't really know, I've been having mixed feelings about her." Said BB. "Oh I get it", said Cyborg. " Well I'm off to get her something bye." Said BB. At the store he got her flowers and candy and a card. "That should do it," BB thought.  
  
While Isabella was in her room she was thinking about what Raven said. "Wow, You would think a girl would let a thing like that go by and move on with her live," she thought. Then she went up to the roof to get some fresh air. She was up there for about 5 minutes then she went back down to her room and on her bed were flowers and candies with a card. " I wonder who this could be from, Isabella thought. She opened the card It said Happy Valentines Day. Love Beast Boy. "How sweet, Isabella said.  
  
While that's it hope you liked it. So review if you want more. And while review, review, review. 


	9. Kidnapped

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it "cries with joy". Well on to the story.  
----+---------+---------+--------------+-------------+---------------- +-----------------+  
  
It was around 6:30; Isabella was waiting for Amy for their sleepover. They were going to watch "Finding Nemo", eat popcorn and have a sleep over. "Ding Dong". "That's Amy, I'll get the door" said Isabella. "Hey Isabella what's up" said Amy. So they walked to the TV and put the movie in. After the movie the girls went outside. "Hi Isabella, said a strange man". "Hello, do I know you?" said Isabella. "I'm Chris don't you remember me?" he questioned. "OH, yes now I remember. OH ya this is my friend Amy" she said. "Pleasure to meet you Amy" he said. "To you too" she said. "Well we should be going" Isabella said. So Isabella and Amy walked up to the ice cream shop that was only 1 block away. Isabella got mint flavored and Amy got Fudge Syrup flavor. "Umm this is sooo good try some Isabella" said Amy. "I'll take a rain check Amy" Isabella said.  
  
Then they went to sleep. The next morning when Raven woke up to find a note on the refrigerator. It said:  
I have taken Isabella and her friend. You most give me 1,000,000 dollars and quit your saving the world gig or they'll get burned. Meet me in the park at noon today.  
Signed the kidnapper  
  
Ravens face flush out all of its color and ran to get the others. A while later: "Oh my god what should we do? said Raven". "I have no clue" said BB and Cyborg. "The only thing we can do" shouted Robin. "You mean give the kidnapper One Million dollars 0_0, said bb". "Yes, but were not going to really give it to him." Said Robin. Uhh, I don't get it. *_*, they all said. "You'll see Robin smiles with an evil grin.  
  
At the park that after noon:  
"Chris is that you?" "Yes, why do you seem so surprised?" Said Chris. "TITANS GO", said Robin. BB was in the form of a T-rex with the bag of money. BB set the money in front of Chris. "Before you take the money and leave I have one question" BB said (back in his human form). "What? Said Chris" "why? Why did you kidnap Isabella and Amy? Said BB." "Why do you think? Because she loves you not me. Chris shouted with anger". "And you know how I felt about that" As he was talking Chris took out a knife and was about to stab BB when Isabella came shouting "NOOOO" and jumped right in front of the coming toward bb knife. Isabella got stabbed. Chris looked surprised to see what he has just done. Then he turned and ran to leave the Teen Titans to the lose of a team mate. "Isabella' shouted BB." "Why, why not me. Why did you stab her, screamed bb"? "Because it what had to be done" said Isabella. And with those word Raven came up and tried to heal her but her wounds wouldn't go away. So they rushed her to the hospital. Amy was at her side the whole time and so was BB. BB was crying to see his team mate and his only love down with blood gushing out of her wounds. Beast Boy came to visit her every day to see how she was doing. Each day she got better and better.  
  
But one day Isabella woke up to find Beast Boy sleeping at the side of her bed. "Beast Boy, Wake up. Whispered Isabella". "Who? What? Where? HUH? Isabella are you really up?" asked BB with confusion. "YA, I'm feeling fine. Whispered Isabella. "I just can't believe you did that. Said BB" "Well have you heard that saying "People Do Crazy Things when there in Love. She said smiling" Then she went back to sleep.  
  
Well that's its Review to find out more. See ya next chappie '-'. 


	10. Hospital Days

Thank you guys 4 the reviews. I feel so lucky to have readers like u well on to the story ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Beastboy just sat there like an asteroid just hit. "OMG!! You Stupid little person I thought you were going to keep that a secret" Shouted Amy. (-_-) "Ohh, What just happened" Beastboy said in confusion. " She just said that she loved you bimbo," said Amy sarcastically. "Ohh" said Beastboy. Starfire and Robin just walked into the room at that second. "Hey has she woken up yet?" asked Robin. "Yepp, You just missed her," said Amy. "Damit I knew we should have not taken the bus" said Robin. " Sorry, I've never rode one before and I wanted to she how a contraption on wheels worked" said Starfire. "Well its now your fault I guess." Said Robin finally. " Well we brought her flowers," said Starfire. "Umm, put them over there" said Amy. "Well the good news is that she can come home tomorrow," said Beastboy. "Good I shall make some welcome home pudding," said Starfire. Everyone= *_*. Nurse walks into room" Visiting hours are over time for you to leave," said the Nurse. "OK, just give me a minute," said Beastboy. Then Amy, the Nurse, Robin, and Starfire walked to Amy's car. Back in the hospital "I love you too Isabella and get well soon plz"said Beastboy.  
  
Back In The Tower The Tower The Next Morning  
  
"Come on people she's coming home today. Every thing has to be perfect" Starfire said. " But its only 8 in the morning" said Cyborg. "Still everything has to be perfect," said Star. "But you already cleaned it 3 million times already" said Beastboy. "Oh right then never mind," she said. "What's all the racket? I'm trying to meditate," said Raven. "Don't worry i'm done ok Raven" said Star. " Doesn't madder I'm done" said Raven. *Dingdong* went the door. " I'll get it," said Beastboy. At the door was Isabella she practically fell into his arms. "Wow there," said Beastboy surprised.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Well that's it hope you like it. Review. Oh and I'm having a poll do u think that Beastboy and Isabella should forget about the hospital fiasco. Well gtg bye  
  
Caitlin, 


	11. Red Handed

Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting. But I had writers block. Well here it is.  
  
Amy was over visiting Isabella. Everyone was out shopping or eating or just shopping for presents for Christmas except Isabella, Amy, and Beastboy. "How are you feeling?" Amy asked Isabella. "I fine really now leave me alone" she said. But really she ached all over. All though the knife wound was gone. Beastboy just walked into the room "Are you sure your ok Isabella' he said. " Were you eavesdropping again" said Amy. BB turned bright red and walked out of the room embarrassed. Isabella asked Amy to get some ice cream and a movie to watch. "Ok, I'll be back soon" Amy said. When she left Isabella got her crunches and walked over to BB room. *KNOCK, KNOCK* Beastboy opened his door "Can I come in plz?" asked Isabella. "Fine" Beastboy said while moving out of the way to let her in.  
  
"Umm, about that day in the hospital..." she was saying when BB cut her off "Ya, I meant what I said you do know that right" said bb. "You said something?" said Isabella. At that second he realized that she was sleeping when he told her. "Umm, I said I love you too" he said. "I love you too BB" she replied. At that moment Amy came running in and said "Well KISS ALREADY were not getting younger you know". Isabella and Beastboy were taken by surprise.  
  
Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Robin got home from their shopping trip. "I am never going shopping again with her ever" Said Raven. "It wasn't that bad was it?" asked Cyborg. "Ya, your still alive right" said Robin. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Starfire. "Umm, nothing" everyone said in unison. Amy, Isabella, and BB just walked in at that moment "Hi back so LATE" shouted Amy. "What's her prob" asked Raven. "She watched too many emotional movies" said Isabella. "Oh, guess what I got all the ingredients for the get well pudding" said Starfire happily. Everyone ran out of the room except Isabella who couldn't run. So she flew to her room where Amy was and locked the door. "It's not that bad" shouted Starfire. "Umm, I have to go to the girl's room" said Amy. She ran out of the room and to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door she waited a minute then walk to Robin's room knocked lightly the door opened and she went in then the door closed. Amy walked out 15 minutes later. Isabella was waiting in front off Robin's door with BB. "Busted Amy" said Isabella. Amy turned bright red. "That doesn't look like the bathroom does it Beastboy?" asked Isabella. "Nope it doesn't" replied BB. "Look I can explain" said Amy. "Really" said both BB and Isabella. "Actually no I can't" said Amy embarrassed. Isabella's legs gave in and she feel. BB grabbed her and they both looked at each outer not noticing Robin coming out of his room staring at them. They were lost in each others eyes. When Isabella leaned in a kiss. When Robin said "Hi, is Isabella ok?" Amy whispered "I think so". Then they sneaked into his room again and looked through the peek hole to see what was happening.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+  
Well that's it. Check out my other story with my friend Amy Obsessive and Hyper. Its called CRAZY HYPERNESS!. Well enjoy it thnks. Bye 


	12. THE PROBLEM

Hi peoples sorry I haven't wrote. You know distractions. Winter Break, The Sims (computer game). Well here's the chapter. And No I do not own The Teen Titians.  
  
It was December 23 2 days before Christmas Day. Everyone was so excited. It Titians have been very busy with the shopping and holiday bustle. Isabella and Amy have convinced the members of the team to have a holiday dinner that wasn't Pizza or the blue fuzzy stuff or junk food. This holiday they were having ham or course Beastboy was against it at first but somehow the ham turned him around. They were at one of Isabella and Amy's favorite clubs. They were dancing and laughing and having a great time. Isabella said, "I have to go to the rest room". " Amy are you coming," she said. " OH, ok" replied Amy and gave Robin an "I'm so Sorry look". "Why did you do that?" Asked Amy. " Um, Incase you haven't noticed Starfire. "She's not here I think she knows something's going on with you too" said Isabella. "You think," asked Amy bewildered. "Well we should look for her," said Isabella. She grabbed Amy's hand and rushed out of the room before she could say anything to protest. First they looked around the club, and then the food bar where they found Cyborg " Have you seen Starfire?" asked Isabella. "Um, I think she just walked out to the roof sometime ago. Then before he could say anything else they both rushed out of the club to the roof. There they say Starfire crying and she looked like a disaster. "Oh, Why are you out here Star?" asked Amy. " Just admiring the stars that's all" she replied. "Oh in that case I have a triple chocolate fudge cake with my name on it" said Amy. She went to grab Isabella but she didn't budge. " What's the big deal why are you not coming?" asked Amy. " Umm, cant you see that's not the reason stars up here," replied Isabella. " Why yes it is I'm remembering my times on my plant" star said convincingly. " Well ok if you say so" said Isabella. They turned and left the roof.  
  
Sorry to end it so short I'm saving ideas for my next chapter. It's so cool the TT gets kidnapped by Slade and are being tortured with memories of the past. That is everyone but Isabella and Amy. Stay tuned.  
  
Your Writer,  
Caitlin 


	13. The Fiancé

Isabella woke up to find Amy watching TV. Hey sleepy head about time you woke said Amy "I would of woke up sooner if some one told me" replied Isabella. Everyone else was up and running around the house. Beast Boy walked up (in his cat form) and leaped on to Amy's lap. Amy petted him and he purred. Then, the doorbell rang. I'll get it!" shouted Isabella. At the door was a handsome young man. "Isabella" he shouted. Yea, that's me. Who are you are you? she asked. What? Don't you remember me? he replied. Well apparently not she said. Amy walked up to see what was taking so long. I can't believe you don't remember me! I'm your fiancé" He was cut off by Beastboy. Yo, who's the dude?" He asked. My name is John Paul John said. Nice to meet you, but what ever you're selling I don't want it said Beastboy. Oh but I'm not selling anything, I'm here to see Isabella John replied. Ok, he's all your to deal with Isabella" BB said walking off. Nice friend you have Dear John said. DEER? DEER? I am no DEER! I am a human being! Said Isabella. He means D.E.A.R. not D.E.E.R stupid said Amy. Oh, I mean I am NOT your DEAR. What are you talking about?" asked Isabella. You still don't remember Isabella? I'm your Fiancé," He said. "What? You have a Fiancé and you don't tell me! Shouted Amy. I have no idea who this man is! I'm only 15! I cannot have a fiancé Isabella said. Goodbye and stay away from me, John Paul, if that's who you really are, Isabella said shouting the door.  
  
What was that about? Asked Robin. Oh, nothing Isabella said. "Nothing? Ya right! She just found out she has a fiancé". "What? You have a fiancé," Robin asked. "That's what I said," replied Amy. "And I'm her best friend! You think she would tell me." I don't even know the guy," said Isabella. Isabella walked straight up to her room and shuts the door. What's her problem?" asked BB. "She just found out she has a -"Amy poked Robin in the side. "Dead pet" Amy finished for him. " A dead pet" BB said. " Yep that's it," said Robin.  
  
In Robins room-  
What was that for? Robin asked. " Umm, BB can't know about the fiancé deal ok," said Amy. "And why not" asked Robin. "They umm kind of umm like each other" said Amy.  
  
Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Be sure to check out Amys other stories her Names are Obsessive Hyperness and Obsessive-4life with both of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye for know and stay tuned. 


	14. Getting to know you

Hi peoples I know you've been waiting so here is the story.  
  
Chapter 14: Getting to know you  
  
IN ROBINS ROOM:  
  
What do you mean that they like each other? Robin asked. "I mean is in like you and me we like each other" replied Amy. " I know that its just kind of a shock because they don't look like that well kind of I've noticed" Robin said. " Ok you know stop talking your making my head hurt a girl can only talk so many words in at a time" Amy said. "Oh, sorry its just that I ....." he was cut of by the sweet lips of Amy touching his. When Amy pulled away Robin said, "Ohh, thanks I needed that or else I would of still be talking about the problem." " Its ok I didn't mind" Amy said. Robin leaned in for another kiss from Amy when there was a knock on his door. At the door was Beastboy.  
  
"Hey you guys I'm worried about Isabella she hasn't talked to me all day," he said with a worried face. " Um, Beastboy its only 1 o'clock" said Amy looking at her watch. " Well um I kind of got to go," said Amy. She walked out of the room and passed by Isabella's door. She knocked on it " Go away Beastboy" was the reply. " Isabella its me Amy your best friend" she said. "Ohh, then come in" Isabella said. When Amy walked in Isabella was on her bed crying. " What's wrong Isabella?" she asked her. "I'm just confused," she said. " Ohh, then I should leave you alone then," May said walking out of the room. When she was out she rushed out the door to her house.  
  
At her house she got on to the computer. She typed the name John Paul 3 names popped up. Then she scrolled down to the info on the one who looked familiar. Wrote down his phone number and gave it a try. The phone rang 3 times before the answer machine picked up " Hello you have reached John Paul Solo, Please leave a message after the tone" BEEEEEEPPPPP. " Hi this is Amy a friend of your fiancé named Isabella." She said. " Hello" a voice called from the other line. " Yes, Is this John Paul" "Yes" was the reply. " Hi i'm Isabella best friend Amy," she said "Ohh, yes I remember you, you were that girl who was at the door" said John. " Ya, umm can you explain to me why you shocked both of us at the door?" she asked. " Ya, that she I lost Isabella in Rome when that evil witch came and took her away about 1500 years ago" he said. " Umm, 1500 years old are you joking. She's only 15" she replied. " Ya about that we Tasmanians ago 1 year every 100 years" he said. " Ya I thought you were Romans not from a different planet" she said. " Well anyways we were escaped from our plant and landed in Rome they we got engaged," he said. " Ohh, interesting" she replied. " But the evil witch found her and took her away from me and I've been trying to find her ever since" he said. " Then the other day I saw Isabella on the T.V and found out where she lived and came to see her but know I have no doubt in my mind she would ever want to see me again though now". " ohh no she was just so surprised. She was happy after you left because she remembered who you were" she lied. " Really" he asked. "Ya" was the reply.  
  
Well that's it will Isabella find out what Amy did. Well read to find out. 


	15. Party Time

HI Peoples its me Caitlin. Well here's a new chapter. Oh and Terri is so cool she looks just like my BEST FRIEND. Creepy right. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It was about 8:30 pm. Amy was coming over to have a party/sleep over with a few friends. *Ding Dong* "I'll get it," said Isabella. At the door was Amy and the so-called few friends (Emily, Gaby, Caitlin, Kelsey, Kristy, Anna, Alyssa, Gisella). " A few friends huh, I said FEW not 8 key word FEW" said Isabella. " But Bell it is a few for now" Amy answered. Isabella gave her the face (the lost face to be exact). " What do you mean more people?" argued Isabella. Amy looked at her shoes trying to think of what to say to her. " Ya, Well um. What's a party with out guys?" Amy asked. "OHHHH, Guys why didn't you say that I need to go and freshen up" said Isabella walking off to her room. Amy looked around to find Robin. She spotted him and sneaked away from the group of girls. " Hey cutie" she said. "Hey cutie tour self" Robin replied wit h a kiss. " UHHH AHHH" said everyone. Amy and Robin blushed. Then sneaked off towards his room for privacy. Everyone ran to the door. "Hey let me listen," said one. " Hey no fare" said the other. " Stop pushing me" said another. "Let me in," said Beastboy. " Hey you guys come here," said Isabella. " I knew this would happen so I planted a secret camera in the room" she added. She turned on the TV and turned the channel to a blank screen she pressed a few buttons and on the TV was what seemed to be Robin's room. "OWWWW, There so cute" said Anna. On the TV was Robin and Amy in each other's arms. "I can't believe you would do that to your friend you're so sneaky," said Robin. "I know but what can I say," replied Amy. "But do say anything to anyone ok" Amy pleaded. " Ok, But only if you give me one of those incredible kisses of your" he replied. " No complaining here," She said. She leaned in to give him a kiss, which seemed like a few seconds but really 1 or 2 minutes. " Ahhh, How cute" said Isabella. " Speaking of incredible kisses," said Beastboy walking toward her. Isabella blushed. " Everyone this is Beastboy" Isabella said to everyone. " Why is he green?" asked Alyssa. " Because I just am" answered Beastboy said sweeping Isabella into his arms. " Have you been working out?" questioned Isabella said wrapping her arms around him. " Well you got me there" he answered. At that moment Starfire walked in a cute but unusual outfit. " Hey Star what's up" said Beastboy. " Well the sky why has it fell" answered Starfire. Everyone looked at her blankly. " What did I say something wrong?" she asked. " Dude he asked what is up not what is UP" said Gisella. "NEVERMIND" said BB. "You have to forgive here she's kind of slow," said Raven.  
  
30 Minutes Later -  
  
"Hurry its almost 9:30 his going to be here soon" said Amy to Robin. The other guys have already arrived. They were Andrew, David, Raul, Damien, Andy, Sean, and Sheldon. Each pair was already on the dance floor. Amy and Robin walked outside. There was John walked toward the tower. " Hey Amy" he said. " Hey John" Amy said. After introducing Robin to John. They walked into the tower. Isabella just happened to be outside. Beastboy however was out on the dance floor dancing with Anna. " Hey John what are you doing here?" Asked Beastboy. " I'm here to party what else" he answered. " Ahsome dude" BB said. " OHHH, Who's the cutie" asked Kelsey. " His a very, very, very old friend of Isabella's" said Raven. "Yo, were is Cy" asked BB. "Out on the dance floor dancing with Star" answered Andrew. " OMG, I just remember something I need to tell Amy" Anna said to BB. She walked off to find her forgetting she was at the door. Isabella just happened to walk in at that time. But stopped short when she say John. " What are you doing here?" she asked. " We need to talk," he said. He led her back to the ocean view. "So, What do you want to talk about" Isabella asked once outside. "Us, I want to talk about us," he said. "Look i'm sorry I just wanna be friends right now" she answered. "Fine, i'm ok with that" he said hurt. " So what's happening here?" asked Amy. " Nothing" John said. She said, "Ok" and left. " So shall we go back in?" he asked offering his arm. "Sure" she said ignoring the offer. About 3 o'clock in the morning the guest had just left. Isabella and Amy went to sleep. About 2 hours later Isabella sneaked out of the room and started walking towards Beastboy's room. She knock lightly on the door 3 times the door opened and she walked in. " You sure you want to do this" he asked. " More then ever" she answered. Then BB slides over in his bed and Isabella slide in next to him. Then they fell asleep arm in arm. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them and that someone was John. " How could this happen" said John feeling furious and jealous.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
OHHHHH, Spooky well that it hope you like it.  
  
I'm having a poll and you have to have a full few for it to count.  
  
I'm thinking of having Robin break it off with Amy in the next chapter. Should I or Should I not??  
  
Well Review, Review, And Review. 


	16. The Call

THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, SO ON EXC. I love the reviews and to the votes by you Amy and Robin stay together. So here is the story. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. I was working on Crazy Hyperness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was 8:30 and Isabella sneaked back into her room. Amy was fast asleep in her dream * drooling*. " Disgusting" said Isabella. She woke up at about 10:43 with all the banging around her. Amy was hungry and when I say hungry I mean hungry. She walked out of her room to find that she and Amy were the only ones up. " How can anyone sleep with all this racket?" said Isabella. "Racket what racket I see no racket" said Amy confused. They watched there morning shows and eat. When they finished it was about 12 O'clock. "Where is everyone?" asked Amy. "I don't know" Isabella replied. " Lets go check where everyone is" Amy said. "Sure, I guess it want hurt to look," replied Isabella. They knocked on everyone's door no reply. Then they opened the door no one their but they sure did leave their rooms a mess. " Man this place is a pig pen," said Amy when they opened Beastboy's door. "It wasn't like that when I lift this morning was it" Isabella said in her head.  
  
"Hey since Ravens not here do you want to go inside it and look around," asked Amy. "I don't know," replied Isabella. But before she could say anything else Amy dragged her to the door of Ravens room. "Now open it," demanded Amy. " No, I wont. That's untrustworthy" opposed Isabella. Amy cut of the words and pried her fingers into the slot and pulled "Well don't just stand there help me" said Amy. "No" "HELP ME" " Ok, Ok you don't have to scream (-_-')"Isabella said a bit frightened. So she helped her they got the door open finally. Amy was the first to walk in " oOoOk (o_O) this place is freaky" said Amy. " Totally" agreed Isabella. " What are these? Juices?" said Amy. She picked on up and sampled it " Yumm, Cinnamon." Said Amy. "Try it," she added. "No thanks I'm not the one who's going to get into trouble," said Isabella. "Fine Amy said and took a sip of it". Uhhh, My stomach hurts lets get out of her I need to use the bathroom. "I couldn't agree more" Isabella said walking out of the room. Amy was in the bathroom for over 10 minutes so Isabella walked up to the bathroom door and knocked "Are you ok Amy" she asked. "Bell I think you should take a look at this" Amy said worried. Isabella turned the doorknob and opened the door. "OMG, What the hell happened in here?" asked Isabella. " I don't know my eyes started to burn and then the fire came out of them, Isabella I'm scared," Amy said crying. "Don't worry Amy we'll figure this thing out ok," Isabella said comforting.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The doorbell rung * dingdong*. " Hope that's them," pleaded Amy. Isabella walked up to the door. She opened it and there was John. " Hi, What area you doing here?" asked Isabella. " I came to see you of coarse". " Amy come here," she asked. " Ohh, Raven I'm so. Wait your not Raven" Amy said. " Of course I'm not Raven I haven't turned female have I?" asked John. " NO, Please come in John" Isabella offered. They talked for a while when the Telephone TV rang. " I wonder who that is hardly anyone knows about that line," said Isabella. She pressed reserve. " Why hello Isabella I see you have a couple of friends there that's good you'll need all the comfort you can get," said the voice that was surrounded by darkness. The body stepped forward. " SLADE" Scream Isabella and Amy. " What do you mean by that Slade?" she questioned. " It means that I have some very bad news for you" Slade said. " What you double face freak" said Amy. "Patience, Patience my dear friends" said Slade. " Spill the beans now" shouted Isabella. " Fine, I have taken the liberty of giving you this message," said Slade. " I have taken your dear friends and imprisoned them," He said. She showed a slide of her friends gagged and bounded. Then 5 different slides of them being punished. " Why have you done this?" asked Isabella. " Why for your own good" said Slade. " Why would it be for my own good?" asked Isabella. " That's all the info I can give you now Bye" he signed off with an evil laugh. "OMG, Isabella I'm so sorry," said John. " Why would you be sorry it's not your fault?" said Isabella.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +  
  
Spooky huh. Well review. And look at my other story called Crazy Hyperness ok Bye now. 


	17. Messed up

HI peoples what u been up to. I'm doing the next to last chapter of Isabella. BYE. Hope you like the chapter. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The 5 titans found them selves gagged and bounded to chairs. They looked around to find each other. At one corner they found Robin, the other Starfire, another Cyborg, the last corner Raven, but in the middle of the room was Beastboy who was underneath what look like a heavy metal box. " Welcome to my layer titans" said a voice. " Hope you like it I made it to fit your sense of style. The body from where the voice came from stepped forward. All the teen titans looked at him as if they couldn't believe their eyes. " Yes that's right stair all you want it me," said the voice. "I see you're still stunned to say my name, oh wait I forgot you're gagged but that's not my fault" the voice said. Robin tried the get UN bounded. " Its no use Robin you bounded good," said the voice again. He walked up and untied the handkerchief around Robin's mouth. " Why would you do that, we trusted you to come into our home and you betray Isabella by taking us here and about to be killed" screamed Robin frustrated. " Why i'm not going to KILL you i'm just having fun" the voice said. He went over to Starfire then untied her gag. " How could you do this John I thought you were our friends" said Starfire." What I do is for Isabella and her only, She deserves to be mine not his," he said pointing to Beastboy. " You can't undo what has already been done," said Raven who untied her self with her mind and was know working on the ropes around her hands. " What how did you untie your self" John said running to her and tighten her ropes around her hands then taking a metal bound and snapping them around her hands and feet. "You see me and Isabella go way back even farther then you think, We were the best fighting team on are plant back there but we were under a evil forces control so we did as we were told. But Isabella as beautiful as she is stated good so the evil forces throw her out and kept me since that day I was determined to find her. But what you don't know is that the evil turned me into an Evil Source to. That's how I got here by the powers of my people," said John. " That's just messed up" said Cyborg who was already untied. "SILENCE ALL OF YOU" said John. They all became quiet "Now you all shall do as your told or this heavy box you see on top of him shall fall and kill him" he said. Beastboy looked up then made a face. He was scared but not, He was determined to kick Johns butt but not. " Where is Isabella? BB asked. " She's looking of Slade" John said. " What does he have to do with this?" asked Robin. " See I needed the help from him so he made a video of you being tortured and sent it to her and now she thinks Slade has you not me" John said smiling. " Your sick a minded buddy" said Cyborg. " I cant help it I was always this way" replied John. Then he left leaving them to there doom. Then the floor started to move and the titans were separated. Each one in their own room. Then the TV screen turned on. They were being showed horrible memories. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sreamed about everyone even Raven.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it hope you liked it. Review now or else no more. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA. BYE 


	18. The ending

Well Sorry u had to wait so long 4 this well I been busy ok well here we go again ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said everyone. Everyone is in his or her separate rooms being tortured. Robin- is being showed a clip of the Titan's dieing over and over again. Beast Boy- watching his parent get killed over and over. Starfire- watching her sister (Blackfire) killing her friends over and over and over. Raven- seeing her father kill her friends. Cyborg- Watching him self destroy the whole city.  
  
Meanwhile at the Teen Tower-  
  
"Where could Slade could have taken them?" asked Amy. "Who knows? Do you remember that video Slade showed us the place looked familiar for some reason?" said Isabella. "Ya, it was some sort of basement" replied Amy. Isabella walks over to the computer presses rewind then play. She pressed a few more buttons then played again in slow motion. "Cool how did u do that" Amy asked. "Just watch it," shouted Isabella. "OMG, you don't have to scream" Amy yelled. When she did that her powers went off. "Watch out with that will you" Isabella said jumping out of the way. "Sorry now back to the video" Amy said rubbing her eyes. They watched it 5 times before they got the clue. "Did you see that?" asked Isabella. "Do you mean the ocean and gulls then ya" replied Amy. "Know we know where it is come on" shouted Isabella.  
  
They got to the pier and looked around they say at least 20 buildings. "Now what?" asked Amy. "Burn the doors away," demanded Isabella. Amy acted quickly and burned down the first 10 down but nothing. "10 down 10 to go" said Amy. "Wait let me check something" Isabella said she ran to the next 10 and put her ear to them. She heard a scream that sounded like Starfire. "Their here" Shouted Isabella and flied out off the way. Amy shot the door and the ran in. Before them was the one and only Beast Boy.  
  
They ran to him and untied his gag on his mouth. "Where's slade?" asked Isabella. "Slade? Its not slade its John" Beastboy said. "What?" Amy and Isabella shouted. "Just get the others I'll find John," said Beastboy. "Why? There is no need for that," said John from behind them. "Walk away for them Isabella or they'll die" John demanded. Isabella strode ground. "Are you crazy?" asked John. "No, Their my friends and I wont let anything happen to them" Shouted Isabella. "Fine you'll all die" John said. Amy started to cry. But her eyes were burning as red as her newly died hair. Before she could control it her eyes started to burn fire at John. John was surprised and was to late to jump out of the way but as a result he fired a shot at Beastboy. Beastboy was also shocked and was shout in the stomach. Isabella said "NOOOOOOOOOO". She kneeled down by his side. "OMG, Isabella get him out of here, I'll look for the others" said Amy. Isabella flow Beastboy to the hospital. Amy found the others and they all ran/flied to the hospital. When they got there they found Isabella crying. "Is he ok" asked Raven. "The doctor said he would be lucky to survive the night. The she broke up crying again. Everyone sat down to shocked to think of anything. They all slept in his hospital room in the morning they were wakening by a fast beeping. It was the heart rate off Beastboy. Nurses and Doctors came running in and asked everyone to get out. 30 minutes later the doctor came out looking sad. Isabella broke into a cry along with everyone. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After Math  
  
Amy became Beastboy's replacement although it was never the same again. 10 years later Amy and Robin got married. Starfire meet a guy and soon got married to him. Raven was the same and always will be. Cyborg meet a girl that was the same as him. And Isabella never recovered from the death but she soon met another guy who was as sweet as BB. Then the Teen Titans went on as a legend in the history of the Town history.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that's it peoples. I cant belive I killed BB. Well Review. 


End file.
